Repo trainee
by RepoLecter16
Summary: a 19 year old girl decides she wants to be a repo man and gets sent as an assistant to nathan wallace


Prologue:

I walk swiftly but gingerly through the dark alleys, stepping over trash and passed out Z addicts. Suddenly my foot slips and I look down, a slick flyer rests at my feet. I pick it up and read it "Do you have what it takes to be an organ repo man?" "Hmmm…." I thought "it's an unpopular job…but fun…" I glance at the fine print "Visit a GeneCo recruiting center for details."

Chapter 1:

I stood outside the main GeneCo building. I tilted my head up the dark cloudy sky and the bright, flickering GeneCo sign, a beacon of hope with an unsettling secret. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. I walked through hallways passing offices and store rooms. I finally reached Rotti's office; I clutched the flyer tightly and walked up to the secretary. A gentern with brown wavy hair smiles at me. "Uhhh….hi." I stutter nervously "I'm here to see Mr. Largo about a job." I held up the flyer and she looked at me quizzically the gestured to the door and said "Go right in." "Thanks." I stepped into a dark office where a shadowy figure sat behind a desk facing away from me. "I'm here about a job Mr. Largo." "What job?" asked a tired some what angry voice. "Repo man!" I proclaimed proudly. "You?" he laughed "Do you really think _you_ have what it takes?" "Well yeah" I defended "I could use some erm… training but let's face it, the mental ability to take a life is a huge part of it" I was pretty sure I was completely BS-ing that fact. "Hmmm." he thought for a moment "I'm going to send you out as an assistant with one of my best man." Rotti Largo pressed a button on his watch and a little hologram popped up and spun around repeatedly in slow circles. "Nathan." His voice boomed "I have a trainee for you." A pause. "I don't have time for this Rotti." "You'll take her." He said sternly. A pause. "Fine" he sighed. "He seemed so sad" I thought to myself "This one has a conscience, that's weird." My silence was broken "He'll be here for you in 10 minutes" Rotti smiled, a sort of diabolical, you won't survive the night, smile.

Chapter 2:

A dark car pulled up and the door swung open. An extra repo man suit sat on the passenger seat. "You can move that" Nathan said "I hope it fits." I smiled and sat down, I closed the door behind me and we drove off. I tried not to stare at him but repo men are fascinating, plus he's kinda hot…. but way to old for me, sadly. "What's your name?" he asked finally. "Elissa" I told him. "I'm Nathan" he responded. We didn't talk for a long time. His face was serious as we drove along. Rain began to fall, turning the roads a slick shiny black and the droplets on the windows glowed the color of the street lights. I could hardly contain my excitement, wow! My very first repo! I feel so powerful I can't stop myself from asking "So Nathan" I turned to him "Who's getting repo'ed and what are we taking back?" he stared at me almost shocked that I could be so enthusiastic, finally he answered me "Dwight Hendrickson … lungs, heart, liver, kidneys." "Wow he's a mess!" Nathan said nothing until we arrived at our destination.

Chapter 3:

We stopped outside a large house with fancy black gates. "This is it" he said. He stepped out of the car, before I could respond and opened my door. I smiled "He is so sweet" I thought. I followed him into the house he turned to me and whispered "Be quiet, I don't want to wake Shi-, never mind. I nodded. "This way" he motioned toward a fireplace and pressed something on top of it, opening a secret passage way. I followed after him like a child following a parent through a crowded store. The light in the room was dull and there was and extensive collection of knives on the wall. In the back there was a man strapped to a tilted table. Nathan began to pull on his repo man suit so I did the same, it fit pretty well but the helmet bobbed a little when I walked and the whole thing was too long. Sometimes I hate being so short. Before Nathan put on his helmet he flashed me a wicked smile and said "Come on, you'll love this" it was like the suit made him a whole different person. God he was hot, I bit my lip and followed after him, almost shaking with anticipation. He filed past the wall of knives and grabbed two double-ended scalpels, a signature repo man tool, I shivered with excitement as he handed me one. "You can keep this one" he said. My eyes widened my mouth suddenly dry "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, you'll need it" he put his hand on my shoulder and walked me over to our victim. Nathan approached him slowly with a predatory swagger. "It's a thankless job but somebody's got to do it'" he sang as he made the first incision. "Wow!" I whispered to myself "What a voice, this is the best night of my life!" I think he heard me because he turned around and gestured to me "You do the honors." I grinned stupidly and walked over. He stood back and watched as I swiftly sliced and stabbed while singing his line "It's a thankless job but somebody's got to do it." I handed him the organs and he put them in a storage container. I was shaky on my feet, a feeling of ecstasy overtook me. Before I knew it he pushed me against a wall and kissed me, I tried to wrap my legs around his waist but the heavy repo boots got in the way. We sunk to the floor him on top of me. He unzipped his pants and started to take off the suit "no" I said suddenly "leave it on." A twisted smile crossed his face. We fucked for a while then he rolled off me and we looked at each other. He smiled "That was great" I said "Yeah." A pause. "I should probably get you home, hope we can do this again sometime." I gathered up my things and we got in the car. We didn't talk too much but it wasn't as awkward as the first time. He was Nathan again, not the repo man but he still seemed to like me. We had a silent understanding that he had now been reminded how I could be so happy about my first repo. I pointed to a house and asked him to stop there. "Goodnight" I said as I got out of the car. "Goodnight" he smiled "I'll tell Rotti you got the job".


End file.
